1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical record carrier recording method for forming pits and lands by directing a radiation beam onto a recording surface of an optical record carrier, the radiation beam for each pit to be recorded being set to at least one write power level capable of forming a pit during a write power irradiation period and, for each land between the pits, to at least one bottom power level incapable of forming a pit during a bottom power irradiation period. The invention also relates to a corresponding optical record carrier recording device for carrying out such method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a recording method is known from the Compact Disc Recordable (CD-R) System Description (also known as the Orange-Book). A pit is formed by applying a radiation beam having a write power level to a recording surface of an optical record carrier during a write power irradiation period. The time length of the write power irradiation period depends on the length of the pit to be recorded. The length of a pit is represented by a parameter nT, where T represents the time length of one period of a reference clock in a data signal, and n represents a predetermined integer number. For a CD-R system, n is in a range from 3 to 11. For forming a land, the radiation beam is set to a bottom power level which is lower than the write power level during a bottom power irradiation period.
A method for embedding a stream of bits of a secondary channel in a stream of bits of a main channel is known from International Patent Application No. WO 00/57417 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,754. Therein, the bits of the secondary channel are embedded in the main channel by Limited Multi-Level (LML) coding. While the stream of bits of the main channel is encoded in the zero crossings of a reflection signal, the bits of the secondary (LML) channel are encoded in the amplitudes of reflection, i.e., the amplitude levels of the pits and of the lands are used for encoding the bits of the secondary channel.